Whatever It Takes
by PurplePhish
Summary: PG-13 for adult language. I really don't want to ruin the story by doing a summary so just read to find out. I hope you like it!


Hey everybody! This is an idea that I've had for about a year now but I've just recently decided to act on it. Okay. If you see an "*" or multiple "*" next to a word or sentence it signifies a foot note so refer to the bottom of the chapter later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z. Dragonball, Z,GT is copyright Akira Toriyama. However, this story is my idea so please don't STEAL IT!   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue  
  
The young girl clung to the locket that hung loosely around her neck. It was now the only link she had to her past. Her only remaining family had just died protecting her. Her brother had always been brave. She felt that it was her fault that he had to suffer such a horrendous fate. Maybe if she hadn't been born he wouldn't have been burdened with the duty of keeping her safe. If only she had been stronger. He trained her as best he could but they were always running that he never had enough time to train her thoroughly. She was on her own now. And she wasn't about to let her brother's death be in vain. It was up to her to avenge him and she was willing to do whatever it took.   
  
She stood up, and her 10 year old body trembled in the cold breeze. The place she once called home was now a desolate and barren desert of melancholy . No matter how lonely anyone has ever felt...it could never compare to the emptiness and despair that she felt now. The pain of the entire world had buried itself deep into her abandoned soul. But she was strong. Unaware of what could lay ahead, she began to walk aimlessly. Looking for something without knowing what.   
  
~6 years later~  
"This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath.  
  
She took another kick to her side and spat up a little blood. Damnit, she thought, how much longer can I keep this up?  
  
"Not so quick now, are you?" a blonde haired girl taunted.  
  
"I'm outta here!" She evaded a punch and retreated from the fight. Taking refuge in the nearby cave that she now inhabited, she began to clean her wounds.   
  
Ever since her brother had died she had begun to train herself. She reached power levels far beyond what most can comprehend but still it wasn't enough to defeat the enemy that she had been hiding and running from for so many years. She knew it was idiotic to keep up this cat and mouse game. She'd never win at this rate.  
  
A few months ago she had gone back to her mother's old home. She scrounged around in the wreckage and salvaged what little she could. Most of the strange machines and such that she found were foreign to her. Every once in awhile she'd play around with them just to see what they could do and how they were used. She'd figured out a couple....but one she wasn't sure she wanted to mess with. She had found an instruction manuals in one of its compartments. The thought of that kind of technology scared her more than anything...because it was the unknown. Now she knew why her mother probably never used it.   
  
But her quest to avenge her brother's death was becoming more and more hopeless by the day. Eventually, she would be killed. It was inevitable. But maybe, just maybe....No! She couldn't allow herself to do that. But did she honestly have a choice? Anything was better than this...  
  
I'll sleep on it, she said to herself. Decisions like this were not meant to be made hasty. Her eyelids began to feel heavy and she dozed off, finally getting the rest that she needed. Her aggressive training left no time for sleep. She felt it was a waste of time but knew that her body needed it.  
  
She awoke the next morning. She had dreamt the night before but she couldn't remember it. All she knew was that it was either use the mysterious machine...or die. Dying was definitely worse. Not because she feared it...but because it meant failing her brother, her family, and the rest of earth's population and possibly that of other planets.  
  
"Let's see here..." she dug through a pile of papers and booklets on the floor of her make-shift home. She found the one she needed and started reading. She wanted to be sure she knew this thing inside and out before she attempted to operate it. "What is this crap?! What the hell is an auto-bevertorator? How am I supposed to figure this out if I don't even know what all this stuff means?" Luckily, there just happened to be a glossary in the back of the manual.   
  
Within a matter of a few hours she had completed the instruction manual and had a little look for herself. She poked about the gadget and used the guide maps in the book to help her along. When she felt that she knew all that there was to know about the contraption she decided to call it a night.   
  
I'll get some rest...I'll do this tomorrow. I need to be prepared, she thought.  
  
So much for getting rest. Her sleep was filled with nightmares. Nightmares of the past and the future. This just added to her reasons to use the machine. When she woke up she quickly ate some of the food that she had stashed. Her supply of nourishment was limited so she had to manage it carefully if she didn't want to starve.  
  
Gathering a few possessions she felt she might need she climbed into the huge seat inside of the machine and shut the hatch. Now that she knew what she was doing, she had no problem getting it started.  
  
~24 years before~  
  
"Piccolo! No!" Gohan shot up from his sitting position.  
  
"I felt it, too, Gohan..." Goku said.  
  
"I've gotta help him!" Gohan powered up and got ready to fly off in the direction that he felt an energy level dropping rapidly. Goku punched him in the face as soon as he lifted off the ground.  
  
"Come to you senses! You can't help him yet, Gohan. There's nothing you can do."  
"But Dad! We can't just let him die!" Gohan argued.  
  
Gohan was ready to fly off again so Goku had to hold him down.  
  
"Listen to me! You'll just get yourself killed! We can't let Piccolo's death be in vain! You have to wait until you're strong enough to defeat Cell! You have to train in the time chamber first, Gohan. Do you understand?" Goku explained.  
  
A tear escaped from Gohan's eye but he was quick to wipe it away. "Yes, Dad. I understand."  
  
"Alright then...we'll just-"Goku was cut off by a loud thump.   
  
A huge yellow machine landed on Kami's floating island. A confused look came across both or their faces as a glass shield at the top started to open and a teenage girl climbed down from the opening.  
  
"What the...?" Goku wondered.  
  
She took a look around before she noticed the two people sitting merely 20 feet away from where she stood. Her first reaction was to power up in case they were enemies. A blue aura began to glow around her as she took a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you?!" she demanded.  
  
"Uh...My name is Goku...and uh...this is my son Gohan...But I think the question is who are you and where did you come from?" Goku replied.  
  
Gohan...Goku...those names sound so familiar. Could they be the people my brother told me about? she pondered.  
  
She relaxed a bit and moved a little closer to them.   
  
"My name...is Averil Kazimiera* Briefs...."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello! I hoped that you enjoyed the prologue! New chapters will be out soon. I've got plenty of idle time on my hands so it shouldn't take to long! There may be a slight  
delay because I'll be at Six Flags Great America for 2 days but other than that it should be out soon.  
~PurplePhish  
  
*Averil: This name is used in English. Its source is eofor hild, an Old English phrase meaning "Ferocious fighter."   
Kazimiera: This name is used in Polish. Its source is a Slavic expression meaning "Famous destroyer." 


End file.
